Heads and Fairytales II
Heads and Fairytales II is a special made by Justinsz, with all the episodes being based on fairytales and fantasies. The amount of episodes will be double the first one, with there being 32 episodes. Credited Writers with Fantasy Nicknames *User:Justinsz - Just a Dreamsz, JustinsZZZ, Just Upon a Time *User:Sugar&spicearenotspecial - Sugary Pixie, Not-so-Special Princess, Spice White *User:MMB The Coolest - WickedWizardBilly The Coolest, MMB The Wicked Warlock of the West, "Part of your COOLEST world", "Billy is Love, Billy is Life" *User:HowlLuna2016: Who's Afriad of The Big Bad Howl?, Little Red Riding Luna *Bruninhorangel7: Bruninranella, Three Bruninittle Rangiggies, Wreck-It Bruninho (if you are one of the writers, put some here!) Episode List #Sh-wrecked: Kappa and Clockwork cut a deal with Lord Monarch to save a princess, who has a dark secret of her own. #Bogey and the Brush: A beastly creature tries to break the curse by falling in love with Brushy, with Todd not being happy about this. #Paw-Ochio: A retelling of Pinichio, featuring Paws. #Ocean's Raylene: An unlikely duo (Snowball and Raylene) must save Tree Town from the flash flood of the century in a parody of Disney's Moana. #A Little Boy Lost In The Woods: A story told a little boy get lost in the woods and try to find his way home...probably. #Up a Wall: Raymond, Nutty, Random sat on a wall... and must survive otherwise they will have a great fall! #Sleeping Noob-y: Queen finds Cream's homemade cheesecake and sprinkles sleeping pills on it. Cream eats it and now is asleep what seems to be forever. A kiss from Laurie doesn't work. #Pig-laddin: Truffles takes a trip to Persia, and finds a dirty lamp. As he cleans it, a genie appears in front of his eyes. He uses it to make a wish that HE was chosen as the winner of Vote or Die. Lammy ceases to exist, and so does every other Vote or Die winner after that, and the world goes haywire. #Little Red Riding Bat: Luna has to bring some chicken noodle soup to her grandma, but watch out for the hungry hyena! #King of the Bongo: Bongo has been living for years in the jungle. That will change when he finally comes across his own kind, with one of them being possibly evil. #The Little Foxmermaid: In this Little Mermaid parody, A mermaid Foxy is enjoying her life in the coral reef, Until the tentacle medusa Stretchy turns her magically into a human girl that then she marries a rescuing man! #Lolbyrinth: Young Giggles goes on a mission to save baby Josh from the Goblin King in this parody of Jim Henson's Labyrinth. #NeverQuest: Several tree friends get sucked into a fantasy computer game and must fight their way out. (feel free to add some, you have my permission! also, if there are unfinished episodes or red links in the list left for a while, they will either be deleted, or worked on by someone else.) Posters Tyke is seen jumping on his bed, wanting Bro to read him a bedtime story. Bro picks out one, but Tyke says it's way too childish for him, tiring the former. He looks through some books, noticing one that says Heads and Fairytales II. He decides to read it to Tyke, starting at the first part. * Coming Soon Special Features (DVD Only) Bonus Episodes *Dream Job, We Rule More Than You, Sir Kills-a-Lot, Gloomio and Juliet, Webb and the Chocolate Factory, Dead End of the Rainbow, The Hungry Duckling, Moose of Oz, Cuddles Rabbit, Life Skills 101: Bullying, Life Skills 101: Weight Loss, Pain in the Ear-ball Part 1 and Part 2 Sneak Peeks * Trailers for new episodes of Creepy Cryptid Friends, Happy Insect Friends and the long awaited Arc 3. Others *Commentary by some of the credited writers. *Bloopers *Behind The Scenes *Several mini pullout posters for all the sections, that if you connect, make a scene. Trivia * There was originally a different version of the sequel, made by a now-banned user, until the user who remade the page was given permission by User:Lord O' Darkness to combine the two's completed episodes. ** The user who remade the page actually loves fairytales and fantasies as well. Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise Category:Heads and Fairytales Category:Under Construction